


Surprise!

by jacquelee



Category: Being Erica, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: allthingsfandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new clone is found whose name is also Sarah, both Siobhan and Sarah have difficulties staying their distance and instead bring her into clone club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover of Orphan Black and Being Erica, the latter of which happens to have a character, Sarah Wexler, who is also played by Tatiana Maslany and who basically is Sarah Manning, so this was a pretty obvious thing to write. 
> 
> Written for [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) for the bingo prompt Crossover.

"Hey Mrs. S. what is it now?" 

Before answering, Siobhan hugged Sarah, closing her eyes with relief. When she let go, Sarah stepped back, a puzzled look on her face. 

"Okay, I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I can't say I don't like it." 

She grinned her trademark grin and Siobhan had to laugh. 

"A friend of mine send me some phone camera footage a few hours ago. Apparently she got curious because she met this girl who looked exactly like you." 

Sarah raised her eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I heard that story before." 

"Not this one." 

Siobhan went to her laptop, Sarah trailing behind her. On the screen, she saw a neighborhood pretty much the same as the ones she had spend most of her life in, graffiti on the walls, punk kids around. The camera panned in on a kid in torn clothes who was lying on the floor, convulsing, another kid trying to console her and to shoo the person who filmed away. 

_"Stop that will you? Sarah? You're gonna be okay. Do you hear me? Sarah? Do you have any decency? Stop filming! What, the poor druggies make a great youtube viral vid? You can go f-"_

The filming stopped abruptly. Sarah had to breathe for a few seconds. Not only another clone, one who had the same name as her. And apparently the same habits. 

"Is she alright?" 

"Yes. She was brought to the hospital. Narrow call but she made it. They're keeping her there for now. I'm leaving in an hour." 

"Siobhan, I-" 

Sarah stopped when she saw Siobhan's expression. They both knew that she had to do this. There wasn't any choice. Not this time. 

"I'll come with you. I'm sure she has a monitor, probably that other kid. Last thing we need is trouble with DYAD." 

Siobhan smiled slightly. 

"Thanks. It's just… You know." 

"Yes. Yes, I know. Let's get there, yeah?" 

 

*** 

Sarah woke up with a headache and a feeling like her stomach had been through the grinder. Or basically her whole body. She barely had time to take the bowl from her bedside table when the very few contents of her stomach made an exit. Putting the bowl back and falling back into the pillows, she cursed herself for OD'ing. Again. 

She was quite distracted by how awful she felt, so she didn't even care about the nurse taking away the vomit, but when someone else who apparently was sitting next to her bed handed her a glass of water, she looked up. An older woman. White. Smile on her face. Pity. Great. A bible thumper. She put her bed up a notch to be able to sit, took the glass but didn't return the smile. 

"If you're here to peddle Jesus, I'm not interested." 

The woman's smile remained, if anything it got a bit wider even. 

"Nah, I never was much interested in any prophets, especially not the kind that has been dead for two thousand years. I prefer things that are tangible. You know, like guns." 

Now Sarah looked up. The woman looked perfectly calm. And she had an English accent. What was this? A recruitment for some kind of white power, gun toting clan of looneys? No thanks, those weren't any better than the religious assholes in her opinion. 

"No thanks." 

"To what?" 

"Whatever you want from me. Not interested." 

"I can imagine." 

"So why are you here? And where's Tanisha? I know she brought me here." 

"She's outside. Talking to my daughter. Foster daughter." 

Oh, okay, one of those. 

"I wanna see her. And I'm still not interested." 

The woman got up. 

"Of course, I will get her. I'm Siobhan Sadler by the way. I go by Mrs S. Just in case you change your mind." 

"Change my mind about what? Hey lady, what do you mean?" 

But the woman, Mrs S, had already turned her back to Sarah and quickly left the room. 

Sarah sighed. Awesome. No idea what that was but definitely nothing good. Thankfully, Tanisha came into the room shortly after Siobhan had left. 

"Hey, sweetie, are you alright? Got me worried there for a second." 

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." 

Tanisha smiled, sat down next to the bed and took Sarah's hand.

"No sorries. I'm just happy you're okay." 

"Guess I am." 

For a few moments they were silent, holding hands and just being happy to be alive. 

"Hey, who was that woman who was here right now? One of those 'I'll adopt the poor poor druggies to feel better about myself?' assholes?" 

"I don't know. She came an hour ago with her foster daughter and… I don't know." 

Now Tanisha looked down, which was very uncharacteristic for her. It seemed that she was ashamed for something but Sarah didn't know what.

"What is it?" 

Tanisha looked at her again and then blurted out: "She looks exactly like you!" 

"What? The woman? No she doesn't." 

"No, not the woman, her daughter, foster daughter, whatever. She looks exactly like you! And they said something about medical experiments and I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know, you know that, I just thought it was a medical study and a quick way to make money and you were in on it and I didn't think it would harm you at all. I'm so sorry." 

"Wait, slow down. What?" 

"You remember those medical tests they did every week in that hospital? That I told you they had asked me to participate in that study and wanted you too?" 

"Yeah, I remember. They had nice food and the money was good. What about it?" 

"Apparently it's all a vast conspiracy, clones or something sci fi like that. I have no idea but it's scary. Like, horror movie level scary." 

Sarah had to stomach these news. It wasn't that easy since she still didn't understand half of it. But one thing she knew, she was good at running away and it seemed like that was what was required here.

"So we dash, right? I'll be back on my feet in no time and we'll disappear. No problem." 

"That's not gonna happen." 

Tanisha whipped around. Somehow, without either of them noticing, Siobhan and another, younger woman had entered the room. Sarah couldn't see the other woman very well but when she stepped closer to her bed, she gasped. Tanisha had been right, that woman looked exactly like her. With an awful haircut. 

Now her twin smiled what was probably supposed to be an encouraging smile but what seemed to Sarah quite menacing. 

"Hi, I'm Sarah. Sarah Manning." 

"Really?" 

Sarah raised her eyebrows. 

"Your name is Sarah?" 

"Yeah." 

Now Sarah scoffed. 

"Yeah, right, buying that, no problem." 

"You wanna see my ID?" 

"ID's can be faked."

Tanisha seemed to have gotten her confidence back. Sarah smiled at her, happy to know that if her world indeed was going to collapse, at least she had an ally. 

"I didn't even know she existed two hours ago, I didn't have the time to fake anything." 

"That doesn't need to be true. What if you work together with those people who made the medical experiments you talked about? How are we supposed to trust you?" 

"Look kid-" 

"I'm not a kid!" 

"Right. Okay. How about we tell you exactly what's going on and then you can decide if you want to trust us or not?" 

Tanisha and Sarah shared a look. 

"Whatever." 

"Okay." 

Both Siobhan and the other Sarah took chairs and sat around the bed. 

"First things first, your mother had an IVF, right?" 

"Yes. How did you know that?" 

"Cause I've heard that before. You're a clone." 

"Yeah, right." 

"Sadly I'm not joking. See, there was this experiment in the Seventies called Project Leda." 

The more the other Sarah explained, the more Sarah felt like her head would implode. The only thing that kept her from screaming was Tanisha's hand that still firmly held onto her own. Finally, the other Sarah was finished and smiled wearily.

Sarah needed a few moments to process everything that had been said. Or rather, to start processing it. She was pretty sure she'd need a lifetime to understand all of it.

"There's like nine of me?" 

Now Siobhan, who had stayed quiet while the other Sarah talked, chimed in, in a low voice that probably was supposed to be calming. 

"No love, there's only one of you." 

Sarah scoffed again. 

"Damn right there is!" 

Tanisha now had found her voice again too. 

"So what are we supposed to do now? I still vote for run. Cause we're good at that." 

Sarah grinned at her and she grinned back. 

"Wouldn't help. They'll find you, no matter where you go. They found you already, didn't they?" 

"So what?" 

The other Sarah shrugged. 

"We kinda didn't think that far. We just saw you and wanted to make sure you're okay." 

Sarah didn't know what to say, a rare occurrence for her. It had been a long time that anyone except for Tanisha and her asshole dad had been worried about her. 

"Look, DYAD, they're kinda evil, but when you know the situation and your monitor", she nodded to Tanisha, "which you do, it's not that bad. As I said, many of us suffer from a disease so it's pretty important to do those medical tests. As long as they don't get too cheeky about it, you know, trying to lock you up and stuff, they're tolerable." 

Now Siobhan spoke up again.

"I know some people in the area. If you want, I can hook you up with housing, work, maybe you would like to go back to school. We can talk about the details later." 

"Why would you do that for us?" 

Both Siobhan and the other Sarah smiled. 

"Cause you're family." 

"I hate my family." 

"Friends, then? Quite honestly, you look like you could need some." 

Sarah looked at Tanisha who shrugged. What did they have to lose? 

"Okay, we're in." 

The other Sarah grinned widely, got up and stretched out her hand. Sarah took it. 

"Welcome to clone club!" 

"Whoever came up with that name? It's awful!" 

Siobhan laughed out loud and the other Sarah grinned.

"Yeah, you'll fit right in."


End file.
